1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket for an electric charger whichi has a body containing a charging circuit and has the socket electrically connected to the body through a cord and in which the case of a storage battery is removably fitted in the socket so that the storage battery is electrically charged.
2. Background of the Invention
The socket of a conventional electric charger has a large number of parts and is not efficiently manufactured. For that reason, the size and weight of the socket are large, the socket is hard to use, and the cost of the socket is high. The socket has such disadvantages. Examples of electrical charging devices are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application-Early Publication No. 58-99228, and Japanese Utility Model Publication Nos. 58-47805 and 58-54848.